1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an encapsulation composition, an encapsulation film including the same, an encapsulation product for organic electronic devices, and a method of manufacturing an organic electronic device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device (OED) means a device including an organic material layer in which charge transfer occurs using holes and electrons. By way of example, the organic electronic device may include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Among the organic electronic devices, OLEDs have low power consumption, rapid response time, and can be easily made into a thin display device or lighting, compared to conventional light sources. Also, OLEDs have excellent space utilization, and thus are expected to be applicable in various fields including all kinds of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
Durability is the most major problem in commercializing OLEDs and expanding their applications. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLEDs are very easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture. Therefore, products including the OLEDs are highly sensitive to environmental factors. Thus, various methods to effectively prevent penetration of oxygen or moisture into the organic electronic devices such as OLEDs from external environments have been proposed.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0088606 discloses an adhesive encapsulation composition film and an organic electroluminescence device. Here, the adhesive is a polyisobutylene (PIB)-based pressure-sensitive adhesive which has poor processability, and poor reliability at high-temperature and high-humidity conditions.
Therefore, development of encapsulants which is able to maintain reliability at high-temperature and high-humidity conditions while ensuring the desired lifespan and effectively preventing penetration of moisture in the organic electronic device and has excellent optical properties is required.